Quests: Moon World
Unlocked when Great Moyan Tunnel (Tristan 1) is completed. Map 1 'Frontier Town' Clearing opens Moonlight Citadel (Moon World 1). ''Defeat the Black Knight attacking the village. Boss 'Moonlight Citadel' Clearing opens Giant Crater (Moon World 1). Protect the Moonfolk from the monsters. Steal into the monsters' citadel. Rescue the kidnapped children. Defeat the monsters occupying the citadel. 'Giant Crater' Clearing opens Fortress City Ludora (Moon World 1). Head to the monsters' citadel. Evade monsters' attack. Find the city hidden by magic. Escape from the Moon Beast's lair. 'Fortress City Ludora' Clearing opens Lunar Temple (Moon World 1). Steal into the fortress city. Rescue the captive Lunar Expedition members. Free the Silverwolves from the prison. Defeat the monsters occupying the city. 'Lunar Temple' Clearing opens Moonbeam Cavern (Moon World 1). Find the hidden Lunar Temple. Learn more about the monsters' queen. Brave the dangers of the Lunar Temple. Find the ancient tome in the archives. 'Moonbeam Cavern' Clearing opens Western Settlement (Moon World 2). Defeat the master of the cavern. Boss Map 2 'Western Settlement' Clearing opens West Gate, Lunapolis (Moon World 2). Gather information about the lunar city. Find a guide to take you to the city. Defeat the monsters on the road. Find the underground tunnel to the city. 'West Gate, Lunapolis' Clearing opens Arena (Moon World 2). Head for Lunapolis, City of Monsters. Defeat the monsters' Abduction Troop. Steal into Lunapolis. Fight off the patrolling soldiers. 'Arena' Clearing opens Lunapolis Palace (Moon World 2). Steal into the Slave Market. Find the Silverwolves' chieftain. Free the gladiators. Free the captive chieftain. 'Lunapolis Palace' Clearing opens Lunapolis Watchtower (Moon World 2). Lead the rebel forces to the palace. Defeat the monsters of the Royal Guard. Defeat the monsters of the inner temple. Overthrow the ruler of Lunapolis. 'Lunapolis Watchtower' Clearing opens Moonshadow Citadel (Moon World 3). Defeat the true ruler of Lunapolis. Boss Map 3 'Moonshadow Citadel' Clearing opens Secret Village of the Moonfolk (Moon World 3). Conquer the monsters' citadel. Destroy the citadel's mechanized soldiers. Dispel the front gate's magic lock. Capture the citadel's commander. 'Secret Village of the Moonfolk' Clearing opens Mount Artemis (Moon World 3). Dispel the illusion on the secret path. Forge trust among the people of the secret village. Ask about the folklore passed down by the Lunar Priest. Investigate the rumor of the Mountain Sage. 'Mount Artemis' Clearing opens Forgotten Road (Moon World 3). Defeat the Guardian of the Sacred Mountain. Make it through the Dimension Corridor. Find the Mountain Sage. Ask about the fallen Goddess. 'Forgotten Road' Clearing opens Sealed Gate (Moon World 3). Restore the magic protecting the road. Find the way to the demonic palace. Defeat the fallen goddess' followers. Identify the source of the ominous air. 'Sealed Gate' Clearing opens Palace of Peril (Moon World 4). Defeat the palace guardian. Boss Map 4 'Palace of Peril' Clearing opens Temple of the Dragon God (Moon World 3). Battle the fallen goddess Ultimi. Boss Map 3 Revisited 'Temple of the Dragon God' Battle the Mighty Dragon God. Boss''